the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Loud Jr.
Richard Lincoln Loud Jr. is the paternal grandfather of the Loud kids, the father of Lucio Loud and Margaret Loud. Biography Richard L. Loud Jr. was born on March 22, 1930 to Richard L. Loud Sr. and Harriet Loud (nee Rockefeller) in New York City and was baptized at the St. Patrick's Cathedral, his godparents are Alan and Alana Walsh. He was known to his parents as Junior to distinguish him from his father. When Richard was 10 months old, he and his family moved to Royal Woods, Michigan. He studied in Harvard University from 1948 to 1952. He became friends with future Loud Industries executive, Martin McCann. His family had ties with the Mafia due to the Great Depression, and his father and grandfather allied themselves with the Italian-American Mafia to preserve their family fortune. Relationship, marriage and family In 1939, Richard Jr. met a girl named Angela Marino. She is from a wealthy Italian-American family and is the daughter of businessman and the future Mayor of Royal Woods, Lucio Marino. Overtime, Richard Jr. and Lauren fell in love when the latter made her first appearance as a debutante in 1947. They have dated for 15 years. Richard Jr. and Lauren married in 1962 at St. Paul's Cathedral, and together, they had four children: Lucio Marino Loud (April 4, 1961) Lucas Alan Loud (February 27, 1969) Andrea Walsh Loud (November 1, 1971) Loud Industries Office worker In 1960, Richard Jr. got a job at the Loud Building, the headquarters of Loud Industries, working in the office. Richard Jr. was described as a hard worker by his fellow employees, and a good man. Vice Chairman of Loud Industries 1964-1968 In 1964, his father, Richard Loud Sr., promoted him to Vice Chairman not only for his hard work, but because Richard Sr. is also grooming for his son to take over his company when he retires. Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries 1968-2000 In 1967, Richard Jr.'s father, Senior, announced that he would retire the following year, and that his son, Junior, will succeed him as Chairman and CEO. In 1968, Richard Sr. retired, and is succeeded by his son, Richard Jr. During Richard Jr.'s tenure as CEO, he made over $536 million a year. Vatican Richard was laundering money in the Institution for the Works of Religion, aka the Vatican Bank, using his ties to Propaganda Due to cover his tracks. When Albino Luciani became the Pope of the Catholic Church in 1978 as Pope John Paul I, the pontiff sought to reform the Vatican, including its bank, this posed a threat to those using it for their criminal dealings, including Loud Industries. Richard and the Loud Industries executives conspired to kill the Pope. On September 28, 1978, Pope John Paul I died, having been poisoned to death. Death of Richard Loud Sr. On July 20, 1980, Richard Loud Sr. died of a heart attack. Richard Jr. then attended his father's funeral on July 27. In Richard Sr.'s will, Richard Jr. was left $28.5 million, 1/12 of Richard Sr.'s fortune. Half of Senior's fortune went to charity, while the other half was divided equally among his children. Richard Jr. also inherited the estate from his father and moved there on August 21. Las Vegas In the 1980s, the Mafia had lost some control over Las Vegas due to the FBI cracking down on organized crime and its control over the casinos in Nevada. However, the mob still retained some control over Las Vegas through Loud Industries and Richard Jr. allowed the mob to skim 50% of his profits from his hotel in Sin City, the Loud Hotel and Casino. Laundering money for the mob During Richard Jr.'s tenure as CEO of Loud Industries, he had been laundering money for various mob bosses, including drug money from the Castello family. Loud Cosmetics In 1994, his older son, Lucio Loud, created the Eau de Loud, a popular fragrance that earned Lynn $2.5 billion. Lucio created Loud Cosmetics, a company that sells cosmetic products, Richard Jr. acquired the company into his company as its subsidiary. Arrest, Testimony, and Federal Witness Protecton On April 1, 2009, Richard Loud Jr. was arrested by the Royal Woods Police Department (RWPD) and charged with money laundering, racketeering and corruption. This resulted in Enzo Scaritoni to order a hit on him. Richard found out about it and agreed to testify against Martin in exchange for immunity from prosecution. Richard testified that he and Martin were involved in the disappearance of Jimmy Hoffa back in 1975, in which Richard said that Hoffa was murdered by Frank Sheeran (Sheeran later confessed Hoffa's murder to Charles Brandt a few years later). Richard also testified about the Las Vegas skim and the Spilotro murders. Martin Stone was convicted of racketeering and money laundering and sentenced to 15 years in prison (he was later pardoned after serving 3 years of his sentence). Richard entered the Federal Witness Protection Program and moved to Portland, Oregon with his wife, Lauren. They eventually left in 2009 to see their family again. Appearance Richard Jr. is an elderly man with grey hair that is combed backwards. He has thick gray eyebrows, a round nose and wrinkled skin. He looks similar to his granddaughter, Lucia. He wears a dark blue suit with a red necktie and black dress shoes. In his years from a young adult to an adult, he had brown hair combed backwards, and had brown eyebrows. Richard Jr. sometimes wears a black suit with a black bow tie on social occasions. During his childhood, he appeared much shorter and was around his granddaughter's height. he wore a black suit and a red tie and black dress shoes and had a hairstyle similar to the Genderbent Lynn Loud from The Loud House. Personality Richard Jr. is loving to his wife, children, and grandchildren. He enjoys watching sports and going out with his family. He is wise and very intelligent despite his age, and is able to show good judgement. However, in his younger years, although he is loving and caring towards his family, he was also narcissistic, vain, greedy, and selfish, and lived a life of a celebrity gangster, which resulted in his downfall as he got arrested by the RWPD and it also resulted in his friend, Martin Stone, trying to kill him for the heat he brought down from his attention seeking behaviour. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Old Money Category:Catholics Category:Christianity Category:Loud Industries Category:Elderly